Always, For You
by angelsinstead
Summary: Carly shows up on Jason's doorstep, soaking wet and pregnant. This will be a series of short chapters or drabbles with some canon involved, but a great deal will be AU. I have eliminated Tony Jones in the Who Fathered Carly's Baby equation. Instead, Jason may or may not be the baby's daddy.
1. Let Me In

_Let Me In_:

Carly showed up at Jason's penthouse, dripping wet from the rain. Her stomach was greatly swollen as she was seven months pregnant. Her tears had mingled with the rain as moisture slid down her cheeks. "Jason, you have to help me," she begged. "They want to take my baby. Please let me in."

Jason invited her inside. He got her something hot to drink and offered her his robe. "Go upstairs and change out of your wet things, then we'll talk."

Carly nodded and did as Jason suggested. A few minutes later, she came back downstairs, her hair still soaked, but now bundled up in Jason's warm robe. The fabric smelled just like him. His scent was comforting to her frazzled nerves. Even so, tears continued to wet her pale cheeks.

"Carly, what's wrong? What do you mean... WHO wants to take your baby?"

"I had this plan..." she said softly. "You see, Bobbie Jones is my biological mother. She gave me up for adoption when I was just a baby. I came to Port Charles with one goal in mind - to ruin Bobbie's life. What better way to do that than to take her husband? But... But something-something went wrong..."

"Tony was going to leave me and go back to Bobbie and Lucas. I had to do the only thing I had left to do. I needed to be pregnant, so I could trap Tony and ruin Bobbie's life. Things just didn't work out like I expected. I didn't realize that Tony was impotent. The first time that we almost... well, had sex, Bobbie walked in and then after that- Tony just couldn't keep it up whenever we tried to..."

"Whoa. Carly, I don't want to hear any of that," Jason said loudly in protest. "What is it you're trying to tell me?"

"Tony is NOT my baby's father," Carly said as she lay her hand upon her bulging stomach. "I almost convinced him that he was from his fumbled attempts in the sack... but then he found the sonogram. This baby was conceived in April, before Tony and I ever... you know... 'got together.'"

Jason shook his head, looking incredibly confused. "If Dr. Jones isn't your baby's father, then who is it?"

"I- I am not sure," Carly said honestly. "It's either you... or your brother AJ."


	2. I Promise

_I Promise_:

Seeing the stunned expression on his face, Carly pleaded, "Jason, please...don't be mad at me. I should have told you, but you were with Robin...and I was with Tony... and you said- you said..."

"It doesn't matter what I said. Carly, IF you had told me..."

"What? Would you have left your precious Robin? Would you have put me and this baby first above your sweet, darling Miss Goody Two Shoes? You told me what we had was over... that you would never sleep with me again. Do you not remember saying that?"

Jason couldn't deny that he had broken things off with Carly in that exact same manner. "Carly, you just don't understand..." He struggled to explain, but Carly wasn't having it.

"Nevermind. Talking about the fact that you chose another woman over me is not what I want to discuss right now. I want to talk about the baby. This child may or may not be yours. AJ doesn't remember that one night we had together, but IF he ever does, then the Quartermaines are going to want to take my child. Jason, I want this baby to be YOURS. Damn, it probably IS yours, because you and I have slept together MANY times... and AJ and I had only that one night. Whatever happens, I want you to say that the baby is yours. PROMISE me!"

"I promise," Jason said without hesitation.

"Seriously, you're going to do this?"

"Yes, for you I would. I don't want the Quartermaines to take this baby anymore than you do. This child is mine - whether I am the biological father or not. This kid will be ours."

"What if AJ remembers that one night we had together? What if he puts two and two together and he and the Quartermaines show up and say they're taking the baby? They have a lot of money. They can hire good lawyers."

Jason shrugged. "I have a lot of money, too. No one's taking the baby. We'll go see Alexis Davis and if you give me power of attorney and I sign the kid's birth certificate, then what can they do?"

"A lot, Jason! After the baby comes, they can insist on blood tests. The tests might show that the baby is AJ's."

Carly looked scared and frantic. Jason knew he had to calm her down. "Have you been taking care of yourself, seeing the doctor, taking your prenatal vitamins? You have to think about the kid, Carly. I can take care of everything else."

"Do you promise, Jason?" she asked as she finally managed to take a breath.

"I promise."


	3. Snowflakes & Hot Chocolate

_Snowflakes and Hot Chocolate_:

The next morning, Jason was true to his word. After a delicious breakfast at the penthouse, they set off to visit Alexis Davis. Carly gave Jason power of attorney, so that if anything should happen to her during the birth, Jason could make important decisions. After they signed all the legal documents, Carly let out a sigh of relief. It was just one step toward keeping the Quartermaine's hands off her baby.

When Jason and Carly stepped outside, snowflakes were falling in the air. Carly smiled. "Jason, it's snowing!" she said happily. "I love snow."

"Let's go shopping- get some hot chocolate and some things for the baby. I don't have anything yet. What I did have, I left at Tony's. I have nothing to my name," Carly explained. "We have to pick up the necessities...like clothes, a crib, diapers, whatever else the baby will need."

"I don't know much about babies and what they need," Jason replied honestly.

"I also need some clothes... and we need a Christmas tree... and lots of presents," Carly said with excitement.

"Okay, whatever you need, we'll get it." To her glee, he handed her a huge wad of cash.

"Ohhh wow! This ought to cover it!" she exclaimed. "I'm so excited, Jason! We're having a baby!"

She threw her arms around him in the middle of the city street, hugging him so tight. She was pressed against him, but her immense baby bump was getting in the way of their much-needed embrace. Even so, Carly didn't let it get her down. For the first time ever, she felt true joy when she thought of the little life growing inside her.

Carly kissed Jason on the cheek, warming his skin. "Thank you for everything!"

"You're welcome. Now let's go see about getting that cup of hot chocolate." Holding her hand, they walked towards Kelly's Diner.


	4. Preparing for Baby

**_Preparing for Baby_**:

Carly had all the baby items delivered to the penthouse. She was busy setting everything up in the room that would be the little one's nursery. Jason was tied up with his business dealings, so Carly had the housekeeper help her out with all the room's decorations. After Carly had everything in its place, she stood back to take in the amazing sight of her baby's room. It was absolutely perfect. She just knew that the baby would love it.

That evening, when Jason arrived home, she rushed to him and threw herself into his arms. "Jase, you just gotta see the baby's nursery! The housekeeper helped me and it's all set up and ready for the baby's arrival."

"Sure, let's go see it," Jason agreed.

They went upstairs to the nursery and Jason stepped inside. He smiled as he turned his gaze onto Carly. "You must think we're having a boy."

"I tried to get everything in yellows and light greens since we aren't sure, but yeah, I do kind of think it's a boy. I don't know why. It's just a feeling I have," Carly said as she rubbed her expanding middle.

She reached for Jason's hand and lay it on her stomach. Jason smiled when he felt the little one's strong kick. "Feels like a boy. What do you think?" Carly spoke as she gazed into Jason's eyes.

"I guess we'll find out soon. When's your next doctor's appointment and when are you due?"

"My due date is at the end of January and I actually have my next appointment tomorrow. Would you like to come with me?"

"I wouldn't miss it for anything," he said, his eyes sparkling as he continued to touch her abdomen. She was carrying a baby. _His_ baby. He felt it in his heart... in his soul. No blood test was needed.

Jason Morgan was going to be a father.


	5. Decorating

**_Decorating_**:

Carly's next task was setting up the Christmas tree. It took her forever to arrange the ornaments so they looked just right. She placed some wrapped gifts under the tree. Most of them were for the baby. She had wrapped up some toys, clothes, and a box of diapers.

"The tree looks great," Jason said as he joined Carly in the living room. "What exactly have you done to my place?"

"It's our place now, Jason. I want to redecorate. I saw this amazing wallpaper at Wyndhams. We just gotta have it. It would look great in here."

"Carly, I dunno. I am not sure if ..."

"But Jase, I love it...and I have so much fun decorating," Carly stated. "You said I did an amazing job on the baby's room."

"Yeah, you did. Okay. Buy some wallpaper. Redecorate. I don't care."

She threw her arms around him again with great enthusiasm. "I am sooo happy!"

"That's because you're spending all of my money."

Carly laughed. "You know I love to shop."

"That you do," he said with a chuckle. "The tree looks nice and the baby's room is in order. Now it's time we both got some sleep. You have a doctor's appointment tomorrow morning."

She nodded. "Good night, Jason." She kissed his cheek, letting her soft lips linger against his skin.

Ohhh how she wanted more - to sleep in his bed and have him hold her all night long. She missed having physical contact with him. She had been denied far too long.

"Sleep well, Carly," said Jason before they both headed off toward their separate bedrooms.


	6. Baby News

_**Baby News**_:

The next day they arrived at General Hospital for Carly's prenatal appointment. The obstetrician seemed surprised to see Jason and not Dr. Jones who had generally accompanied Carly to all of her appointments. Even so, the doctor did not comment on the sudden change.

Once Carly was settled on the exam table, wearing nothing more than a thin hospital gown, the doctor measured her growing stomach. "Is the baby okay, Doctor?" Carly asked, sounding a little bit worried about her unborn child's health.

"Everything seems in order," the doctor replied. "You have been taking care of yourself? We wouldn't want a repeat of what happened a couple of weeks ago when you ended up in the ER."

Jason looked concerned. "What happened a couple of weeks ago?" he questioned Carly.

"I...uhhhh...passed out and I... had a few contractions."

"She was dehydrated and experiencing low blood sugar from lack of proper nutrition," the doctor explained. "We determined that the dehydration brought on the contractions."

"I wasn't taking care of myself... not like I should of have been," Carly admitted. "I was fighting with Tony all the time... stressed out about Bobbie...the Quartermaines...and not telling you, Jason. I should have-."

"Take a breath, Carly. Count to ten," he urged as he held her gaze and urged her to focus. "Everything's alright now. You and the baby are safe."

Carly squeezed Jason's hand. "I know that now...and I'm sorry...for not taking better care of our baby."

"You need to take it easy these last few weeks," said the doctor. "I am going to do an internal exam to check how things are coming along."

The doctor turned to Jason. "Would you like to leave the room now?"

"Don't worry, Doctor. He's already seen it all," Carly said with a mischievous smirk. "In fact, he's the reason I am in this condition."

"Alright then. Slide down to the edge of the table and put your feet in the stirrups," the doctor urged.

Carly squeezed Jason's hand, wincing a little as the doctor did the internal exam. Her inner lady parts were extremely tender. "You're already three centimeters dilated and about 50% effaced," the doctor announced.

"What does that mean?" Carly asked.

"The baby is preparing to make an appearance. You need to go home and rest. Stay off your feet and take care of yourself. It isn't time yet for your baby's big debut."

"I will see that she does, Doctor," Jason promised.

After the doctor left the room, Carly said in exasperation to Jason, "I will be so glad when this kid is OUT of me! These exams are so damn uncomfortable. It isn't pleasant when the doctor is poking his fingers around down there!"

"I'm sure it's not," Jason said as he helped her to sit up. "But it will all be over soon, then we can finally meet the little person who has been kicking you."

Carly smiled blissfully. "I can't wait, Jase."


	7. Christmas

_**Christmas**_:

Christmas morning arrived. Carly rushed downstairs as quickly as she could considering she was quite pregnant. The lights on the tree were sparkling as she gazed at all the gifts. Ever since she could remember, all she had wanted was a family and someone to truly love her. She had a home now with Jason and they were soon to have a baby. Everything felt right in her life. She was incredibly happy as she saw Jason coming down the staircase to join her in front of the tree.

"Merry Christmas, Carly," Jason said as he pulled her close in an affectionate hug. She felt his warm kiss on the top of her head.

She wrapped her arms around him, holding him so tight - as tight as she possibly could. "Thank you for making this Christmas so special, Jason. I am so glad to be here...with you." She pulled away to gaze into his eyes.

"I'm glad you're here, too."

"Can we open the presents?" Carly asked with excitement.

"Sure, why not," Jason agreed with a smile.

"This one's for you," Carly said as she handed Jason a small gift which was wrapped in red foil. "It's not much... but I hope you like it."

Jason unwrapped the gift and discovered a small silver frame. The frame said at the bottom, _Best Daddy Ever_. "When the baby comes, we can get a picture of you holding our little one," Carly stated. "I can't wait until we finally meet this baby."

"Thank you," Jason said. "We can put it on the fireplace mantle."

"That would be the perfect place."

"This one's for you," Jason said as he reached under the tree. Carly eagerly unwrapped the gift to find a keychain with her name on it.

"It's the key to the penthouse," he told her.

"Just like the key you gave me to your room above Jake's."

Jason nodded as their gazes locked.. She looked so radiant in that moment as the lights of the Christmas tree shined brightly in her eyes.

Carly clutched the keychain. "Thank you, Jase," she said as sudden tears welled up in her eyes.

Together they unwrapped the rest of the gifts which were all for the baby. "This is going to be one spoiled kid," Jason said with a laugh as his lap was covered in various baby items.

"Yeah, I went a little overboard, but I truly loved shopping for our little bundle of joy."

"We both know how you love to shop."

"Nothing's too good for our boy."

"I don't know, Carly. We might be having a little girl with your attitude."

Carly grinned. "You'll be in so much trouble if our daughter turns out to be just like me, BUT I know she would have you wrapped around her little finger in a matter of seconds."

Jason nodded. "Without a doubt."


	8. December 26th

_**December 26th**_

After an amazing Christmas and tons of delicious food, Carly was exhausted. "Jase, I am not feeling so well. I think I'll go up to bed early."

He looked at her in concern. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I-I'm just...tired."

"It was a long day. It took us awhile to put all those baby items away. You should go upstairs and rest. I have a few things I need to do, then I will be turning in myself."

"Okay, good night," Carly said as she reached up to kiss his cheek.

Jason held her in his arms as he told her good night. "Sleep well," he said before she headed upstairs.

Carly crawled into bed after slipping into on her long cotton nightgown. She hugged her pillow as she lay there in the darkness. In minutes, she had drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile, Jason had to step out for awhile. He didn't want to leave Carly, but he had pressing matters to settle with his business. He was certain he wouldn't be gone all that long. He told Renaldo to guard the door as he left the penthouse.

A couple of hours later, Carly awakened with a start. She felt an incredible, searing pain in the center of her abdomen. It felt like sharp, ugly claws were tugging at her unborn baby. "Jase!" she called out as she switched on the bedside lamp. She hoped and prayed he would rush to her side.

She pulled away the blanket, seeing a puddle of bright-red blood beneath her on the sheet. "No!" she cried out as she realized the baby was in danger.

She sat up carefully and tugged on her robe. Her legs were wobbly as she stood up, once again calling out Jason's name. Where in the world was he?!

Each step was excruciating as she made her way down the staircase. "Help!" she cried out as she reached for the phone. She collapsed as her fingers reached out, upsetting the phone and knocking it down to the floor.

Before she blacked out into nothingness, she was thinking, *Please Jason, save our baby!*

About twenty minutes later, Jason arrived at the penthouse. All the lights were out, except those of the Christmas tree. Right away, he knew something was wrong. He could feel it.

"Carly," he said as he came upon her lying on the floor.

He knelt down next to her, pressing his fingers against her neck. He let out a long breath of relief as he felt her steady pulse. Although Carly was breathing, Jason was aware of the bright stain of blood that covered the carpet beneath her. "Carly, I am here. It's going to be alright. I am taking you to the hospital now," he said as he wrapped her in a blanket and lifted her into his strong arms.

"Jase," he heard her murmur. "Save our baby. Promise me. Save him."

"Shhhh," he said softly as he rushed out the door, carrying her in his arms.


	9. Four Weeks Early

_**Four Weeks Early**_

Jason rushed into General Hospital's Emergency Center with an unconscious Carly in his embrace. "I need help!" he called out urgently.

A doctor rushed to Jason's side, asking questions about Carly's condition. "She's alive, but her pulse is barely there," Jason stated.

"How far along is she?" the doctor asked.

"She's due at the end of January."

Orderlies arrived with a gurney. Gently, Jason placed Carly on the wheeled bed they provided as the doctor barked out instructions for Carly's care. "Let's get her inside and see what we've got," said the doctor to the orderlies.

Meanwhile, Nurse Bobbie Spencer arrived, placing a warm blanket over Carly's still form. "What's going on?" Jason asked, his voice rising with panic.

"We have to stop the bleeding and deliver the baby," the doctor told Jason.

"But didn't you hear me? She isn't due for another four weeks!"

"If we don't do a c-section immediately, we'll lose both your wife...AND your baby," the doctor warned.

Jason's face fell when he heard those terrifying words. They wheeled Carly off toward the operating room as he stood in the hallway in General Hospital's Emergency Center, completely stunned. He couldn't lose Carly OR the baby!

"Bobbie?" Jason called out. "You'll stay with her?"

"I will," Bobbie promised as she rushed off with the medical team in charge of Carly's care.

Jason's heart pounded frantically as he forgot to breathe. His clothes were covered with Carly's blood; his hands stained with her life's fluid. He was completely paralyzed as he stared at that door - the one where they had taken Carly.

After he got his bearings, he rushed to the door, trying to peek inside the window for a glimpse of Carly. Was she alright?! Would the baby survive an early birth?!

He couldn't remain calm as he walked toward the nurse's desk, placing his head in his hands. His eyes stung, but he did not cry. He had to be strong for Carly... and the unborn child. He heard a voice speaking to him, snapping him out of the trance he had been locked in ever since they had wheeled Carly away from his side.

Renaldo stood next to him. "Mr. Morgan, is there anything I can do?"

Jason looked up at his bodyguard. "No... uhhhh... actually you can go. I'll give you a call when I need you. Thanks for helping me get her here so quickly."

"No problem," said Renaldo. "Do you think the two of them will be alright?"

Jason looked away, unable to answer the question. He turned his attention toward the door - the one where they had whisked Carly away. He rushed back to it, staring inside the window and wishing he could be with Carly. He had a feeling that she needed him desperately, but there was nothing he could do... nothing but stand around and wait. He had never felt so powerless. How he longed to burst into the operating room and be at Carly's side!

He kept waiting and pacing, but he wasn't getting any word on Carly's condition. He asked every nurse and doctor that passed for any news on Carly, but no one seemed to know what was happening. With each minute that passed, the sinking sensation in his gut grew more immense. He could wait much longer. He could only hope that Bobbie would leave the operating room soon with word about Carly and his child.


	10. A Traumatic Birth

**_A Traumatic Birth_**

In the operating room, Carly was fighting for her life. A placental abruption had caused the extensive bleeding. The only way to stop the bleeding was immediate delivery. She was swiftly prepared for emergency surgery and minutes later, the baby had been delivered. He was incredibly tiny, but miraculously alive. Bobbie held the baby as the medical staff worked on Carly.

As she held the little one in her arms, Bobbie recalled Carly awakening just before they had put her out for surgery. Carly had been begging Bobbie not to let anything happen to her little one. "Promise me!" Carly had pleaded tearfully. Bobbie had gently assured Carly that she and the baby would get through the surgery and everything would be just fine. Minutes later, when Carly was under anesthesia, the infant had been born.

After delivery, Carly's heart stopped. The doctors managed to restart her heart, but not long after, they had to give her four units of blood. "Don't you dare die and leave this baby alone! Do you hear me, Carly?" Bobbie said sternly as she looked down at the young woman she did not know was her daughter that she had given up for adoption when she was sixteen years old. "This baby needs his mother, so you _have to fight_!"

As the medical team worked on Carly and gave her much needed blood, Bobbie cared for the newborn infant, a beautiful baby boy. The tiny boy was struggling with every breath he took. "We need to get him to NICU," Bobbie said when the NICU nurse and neonatal therapist arrived to check on the newborn. "He's four weeks premature and he's having trouble breathing. I'm not sure, but I think there might be some other underlying medical condition."

The NICU nurse and neonatal therapist took charge of the newborn as the medical team closed up Carly's incision. It gave Bobbie time to go to Jason who was eager for any word on Carly's condition. She looked haggard as she approached Jason beyond the door where he had been waiting. He had been pacing, a look of worry stamped on his face.

"How is she? How's Carly?" he asked frantically.

"Her heart stopped, but we were able to revive her. She's been through quite an ordeal, but she's strong... and she's going to make it through this, Jason," Bobbie said with reassurance.

"And the baby?" Jason was almost afraid to ask.

"He's alive. Would you like to see him?"

"He? It's a boy?"

Bobbie nodded. "Carly thought it was a boy," Jason said. "Yeah, I want to see him."

"Come with me," Bobbie said as she lead Jason toward the NICU nursery.


	11. A First Glimpse

_**A First Glimpse**_

Jason stared through the glass at the little human who was hooked up to tubes and several wires. He couldn't believe that a child that small could possibly survive, but the baby appeared to be a fighter. The tiny boy kicked his legs and let out a cry as the NICU nurses cared for him. Bobbie came to Jason's side as they discussed the infant's condition. "He's so tiny," Jason said in awe. "Is he in any pain?"

Jason had been watching the baby breathe. He didn't seem to be taking full breaths. "The baby could die, right, Bobbie?" Jason asked, his fears mounting as he had been told that the baby had a heart condition. The medication they had been giving the newborn didn't seem to be working to close the duct in his heart.

"If the medication doesn't work soon, we'll have to close the duct in the baby's heart surgically," Bobbie explained.

"He's four weeks early. How can they do surgery on a baby that small?" Jason questioned. "It doesn't seem possible."

"It might be necessary to save his life."

"How... how's Carly?"

"I'm sorry, Jason. She's still unconscious."

"Will she make it?" Jason prompted. "Tell me the truth."

"She's lost a lot of blood. She arrested shortly after the baby's delivery. She's stabilized now, but if she starts to hemorrhage again, we could lose her."

Jason stood there in stunned silence as he heard Bobbie's ominous words. Meanwhile, in Carly's hospital room, a nurse noticed a great deal of blood. It was bright red and soaking Carly's hospital bed. She called out urgently for the doctor.

"I want to see Carly," Jason insisted.

"Jason, you need to go home and get some sleep," Bobbie urged. "You should go change your clothes. You've been here all night." Jason was still covered in Carly's blood.

"I'm not tired and I'm not going home. If Carly or the baby need me, I'm going to be right here."

Jason took a seat in the waiting room as Bobbie promised to check in on Carly and ask the doctor about the lastest news on the baby's condition. "Thanks. I will be right here waiting," Jason said.

As he sat in the waiting room, he looked down at his hands. They were still stained with Carly's blood. He needed a hot shower and a fresh change of clothes, but he wouldn't budge - not until he was absolutely sure that Carly and the baby were going to be okay.


	12. A Difficult Choice

**A Difficult Choice**

Jason had barely sat down to rest when Bobbie came running to his side. "Jason, Carly's hemorrhaging again. If we don't stop the bleeding quickly, we may lose her."

Jason stood up from his chair as he made eye contact with Bobbie. "Okay, do whatever it takes. Save her life."

"It's not that easy, Mr. Morgan," said Carly's doctor who approached Bobbie and Jason. "You need to make some decisions for her considering you're her power of attorney. I am afraid her blood isn't clotting as it should be. We could remove her uterus to stop the bleeding. We would need you to sign a consent form to allow us to do the surgery."

"No!" Bobbie cried out adamantly. "You're not doing a hysterectomy!"

Bobbie then turned to Jason. "As a woman who was given a hysterectomy without my consent, leaving me unable to bear further children, I wouldn't want to see that happen to Carly. I am begging you, Jason! Your son is critically ill. God forbid, if something should happen to that little boy, Carly would be left with no baby and no chance of ever having another one."

"We have to control her bleeding... and if we don't take action right away, Carly could die," the doctor warned.

"What else can be done to save Carly's life?" Jason asked.

"Platelet infusion is our only other option," the doctor explained. "It could resolve the blood clotting issue within the next twenty-four hours, **IF** it works. Her chances are poor in either case. We need your answer now, Mr. Morgan."

"No surgery," Jason said. "I think that's what Carly would want."

"I'll get the platelet infusion started immediately," the doctor said.

Emotions were high as Bobbie let out a sigh of relief. Tears sparkled in her eyes. Jason turned away, his eyes shifting toward the nursery. The decisions were tough and he wasn't sure if he was making the best ones.

*Carly, wake up!* Jason was thinking. *I need you and our son needs his mother! You can't leave us!*


	13. Unwelcome Guests

**Unwelcome Guests**

Bobbie and Jason were discussing Carly's platelet infusion and hoping that the procedure would be a complete success so Carly could recover from the baby's traumatic birth. It was at that moment that Tony Jones showed up, demanding to see the baby and asking all sorts of questions. Jason stared at in disdain, wishing he could keep the obsessed doctor far away from Carly and the vulnerable newborn baby.

"Why isn't anyone telling me the condition of MY son?!" Dr Jones exclaimed. "I want to see him immediately."

Jason stood between the nursery and . No way was he allowing him anywhere near the baby or Carly. "Tony, Jason's name is on the the baby's birth certificate. He is Carly's power of attorney. You have no right to..." Bobbie said.

"I have EVERY right. The baby is MINE!"

"I don't think so," Jason spoke up. "Not after what Carly told me. There is no way you're the father. You struggled in the bedroom. If you couldn't keep an erection or ejaculate, how could you have made a baby?"

Dr. Jones glared at Jason as Bobbie looked on in shock. "Shut up! It's MY baby!" Tony cried out.

"He's a baby, not an IT. And he doesn't belong to you," Jason said firmly. "Now leave the hospital. Do not harass Carly and never again come near my son;"

"I want to see the medical records," Tony insisted as he snatched them out of Bobbie's hand. As he looked at the records, he read it there in black and white - the baby's blood type. It was not compatible with his. Tony Jones was definitely not the father.

He looked visibly shaken as he handed the medical records back to Bobbie. "I can't believe it. Carly lied to me. The WHOLE time."

He set his gaze on Jason. "I guess you won. The kid is yours!"

"This isn't some sort of game or competition. This is a child... and his life is hanging in the balance. He has a heart defect and his mother almost died giving birth to him. If you don't leave now, I will have to..." Jason said in warning.

"What are you going to do, murder me?" Tony said in a growl. "Or will you have one of your bodyguards do it for you?

"Tony, you should leave. This isn't the time or the place," Bobbie said. "This is a hospital. You know better than to cause such a commotion."

"Okay, I will leave, but this isn't over. That baby should be MINE," Tony said hatefully before he walked out that door.

"I'm sorry that happened, Jason. I know you have a lot on your mind," said Bobbie.

"It's not your fault. You've been nothing but supportive."

A moment later, the neonatal doctor arrived to talk to Jason about the newborn's condition. "The medicine isn't helping to close the duct as we had hoped. I am afraid your son will need immediate surgery or he will die," the doctor stated.

"Alright. Do whatever is necessary to save him," Jason agreed. "I will sign the consent papers for surgery."

Jason had no more signed the consent papers when the Quartermaines showed up, demanding to see the brand-new baby Quartermaine. "Where is he? Where is my great grandson?" Edward demanded.

"He's about to go in for surgery," Bobbie explained.

"Why?" Monica asked in concern.

"He has a heart condition," Bobbie replied. "Once they close that duct in his heart and it has a chance to heal, he'll be fine."

"Ohhh dear," said Lila. "I do hope the little one will be alright."

"Try not to worry, Lila. AJ and Jason were born with a heart condition as well, but they were both strong. I'm sure this baby boy will be, too. What did you name him, Jason?" Monica asked.

"He doesn't have a name yet. Carly's unconscious."

"He doesn't have a name yet?" Edward cried out in disapproval. "How about Edward? He should have a Quartermaine name. It's only fitting."

Jason sighed. He was tired of the incessant questions. The Quartermaines and their jabbering made his head hurt. "Why don't you all go home now? I will call you if there's any news," Bobbie promised Monica and the rest of the Quartermaine family. "Jason was just going to clean up... and get a little rest."

Thankfully Renaldo had brought Jason a fresh change of clothes. Finally he could get out of his blood-stained clothing. He wanted to clean up and rest for a little while, until the baby or Carly needed him. Emily kissed Jason's cheek before the Q's left the hospital.

"Are you okay, Jason?" Bobbie asked in concern after the Quartermaines had reluctantly left. "You look exhausted."

"I'll be fine. I just need to see Carly. When can I see her?"

"Why don't you go into the men's restroom, change your clothes, and wash up. After you come out, I should have more word on Carly. I will ask her doctor if you could go visit her."

"Thank you, Bobbie," Jason said sincerely. "You've been amazing throughout this whole ordeal. I won't forget how you helped Carly and our baby boy."

Bobbie smiled. She truly liked Jason and she thought he was good for Carly. "Carly's lucky to have a guy like you," Bobbie stated. "She better hang on to you, because I can tell you adore her and that little boy."

"I would do anything for Carly," Jason said before he and Bobbie parted ways.


	14. Jason Reunites with Carly

**Jason Reunites with Carly**

Jason felt much better after he had a chance to wash up in the men's restroom and slip into a fresh change of clothing. He hadn't slept in over 24 hours, but he wouldn't until he knew that both Carly and the baby were doing much better. The baby was still in surgery, so it gave Jason the first opportunity to see Carly since he had brought her into the hospital. The nurses and doctors were concerned that Carly still hadn't woken up after her c-section. She was weak and had lost a great deal of blood. When Jason laid eyes on her, he felt the breath suddenly stolen from his lungs. She was so incredibly pale. He'd never seen her so ill and it almost brought him to his knees. _He could have lost her._

"Carly," he spoke as he sat down beside her and took her still hand into his. "Can you hear me? I am here."

Gently he caressed his fingertips over the soft flesh of her hand, hoping that his touch could revive her, along with his voice. "You have to wake up," he pleaded. "I don't know what I am doing. They told me you needed surgery... and I told them 'no.' Then they told me the kid needed surgery and I said, 'yes.' You should see him. He's so tiny and perfect."

Jason's voice broke as he lay his head in his hands. He was so tired. Carly wasn't waking up. She was showing no response... but he needed her so much. He ached to look into her eyes and hear her voice.

"Carly..." He took her hand into his again. To his surprise, she gave his fingers a gentle squeeze. She HAD heard him!

Excited and hopeful, Jason rushed out to get the nurse. He happened to find Bobbie standing in the hallway. "Carly squeezed my fingers!" Jason exclaimed. "She's waking up!"

Bobbie smiled as she followed Jason into Carly's hospital room. "Carly," Bobbie prompted the unconscious young woman as she checked Carly's vitals. Everything seemed to be in order. Carly seemed to be responding well to the platelet infusion and getting stronger by the minute.

Carly's eyelashes fluttered. "Jason," she said in a soft voice.

"Carly, do you know where you are?" Bobbie asked.

"Water. So thirsty," Carly murmured.

Bobbie brought Carly a fresh glass of water. The young woman took a couple of sips as she tried to adjust to her surroundings. "Jason," Carly said, her voice sounding panicked.

"I'm right here," Jason said as he returned to her side and held her hand.

"I'll give you two a moment alone. I am going to get the doctor so he can come examine Carly," Bobbie said before she left the room.

"What happened, Jase?" Carly asked. "Something bad?"

He saw the fear and anxiety in her eyes. She was disoriented but yet having flashbacks of the moment she had collapsed on the living room floor. "The baby!" she suddenly screamed, clutching her now almost flat stomach. "It's gone! I killed it! I killed our baby!"

She was completely hysterical, so Jason had to talk in a firm, yet gentle voice in an attempt to calm her. "No, Carly. He's alive. We have a son. He's a tiny little runt... but he's going to be alright. As soon as he gets out of surgery, I will take you to see him."

"Surgery? SURGERY?! What surgery? What's wrong with him? What did I DO to him?"

"Carly, it's nothing you did. There was a duct in his heart that didn't close, so the doctor had to fix it surgically. Monica said that AJ and I had the same condition when we were born. It's a congenital thing. It's nothing you did."

"I didn't take care of our baby, Jason. I made him sick," Carly sobbed as tears fell from her eyes.

"The baby will be okay. He has the best doctors taking care of him. He's safe," Jason soothed.

He pulled Carly into his arms and held her close as she cried. There was little more he could do to ease her fears. As his arms wound around her, the sobbing gradually lessened. "My baby..." she whimpered. "He has to be alright. I love him _so much_."


	15. AJ Visits the Hospital

**_AJ Visits the Hospital_**

Bobbie returned with Carly's doctor. Jason was asked to leave the room so the doctor could examine Carly. In the meantime, he was approached in the hallway by the surgeon who had just operated on the baby. "Everything went well," the surgeon said happily. "The baby is recovering in the nursery after his ordeal, but I am optimistic he will be just fine."

"That's good news," Jason said, breathing a sigh of relief. He hoped that the baby's successful surgery would be a comfort to Carly. He hated to see her so distraught.

As he walked toward the nursery and peered through the window, he encountered yet another unwelcome guest.

"So you're the father?" Aj quipped as he looked in on the newborn who was being monitored carefully in NICU.

Jason glanced at his brother, looking greatly annoyed. "Why are you here?

"Are you sure the kid is yours?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you gotta admit, Carly did get around. There is no doubt that she's been **extra** busy. Tony Jones... you... I am sure there were others."

"Shut up. You don't know her like I do," Jason spoke in a menacing growl.

"Maybe I know her _more_ than you think," AJ said cryptically.

Lately AJ had been getting faint memories of a wild and passionate night. It was foggy, but he could remember he and Carly tangled up in the sheets of Jason's bed above Jake's after a drunken night of wild sex. Carly had tried to drug him so he wouldn't recall their steamy rendezvous, but it was all coming back to him in bits and pieces. He just had to confront her on it. He was sure that she would admit that he might be the baby's daddy.

"Do you think he looks like you... or me, Jason?" AJ said as he gazed at the newborn.

"He looks like Carly," Jason said. "And you stay the hell away from him."

"I need to talk to Carly. It's important."

"If you go anywhere near her, you'll regret it," Jason warned. "She's been through hell. She and the baby almost died. She's not well and I won't allow you to upset her."

"You still haven't answered my question. **Are you the baby's father**?"

"Yes," Jason said firmly.

"I'll go ...for now," AJ said, but Jason knew he would be back. He had to warn Carly. AJ was starting to get suspicious.

After AJ's departure, Bobbie joined Jason as he stood looking in on the baby. "How is he?" she asked in concern.

"He's doing great," Jason said. "The surgeon said he's doing just fine. How's Carly?"

Bobbie shook her head. "Not well, Jason. Physically, she's doing much better, but emotionally, she's suffering a great deal. Her doctor had to give her a sedative to calm her down. She'll sleep for a little while."

"You should go home and get some rest, too," Bobbie suggested. "We'll call you from the hospital if there are any changes at all."

"You'll call me as soon as Carly's awake?"

"I promise," Bobbie said.

"Alright. Thank you, Bobbie," Jason stated as he took one last look at the tiny baby boy. He hated to leave, but he was exhausted. He needed some rest so he could effectively deal with Carly in the morning. Something told him he would need every last bit of his strength.


	16. Baby Boy Morgan

**Baby Boy Morgan**

Jason hadn't got much sleep. He awakened with a start, after having restless dreams of the baby crying out in distress coupled with the painful image of Carly lying pale and lifeless on the floor of his penthouse soaked in a dark red puddle of blood. "Carly!" he gasped as he sat up in bed. Something told him that she needed him... right away and BADLY! He needed to get to her and fast.

He rushed off for a quick shower, got dressed in a hurry, then grabbed a quick bite to eat in the limo on the way to the hospital. All he could think about was Carly and how she had been so still lying in her hospital bed. "Can we get there any faster?" Jason asked Renaldo urgently.

*The baby and Carly need me,* Jason was thinking. Somehow he just knew something wasn't right. He could sense these things as he and Carly had an incredible connection.

Carly had slept deeply due to being sedated. When she woke up, she struggled to get out of bed. *I have to get to my son. I need to see him...make sure he's alright...* she was thinking.

She was off balance due to the pain in her middle. She upset a metal tray near her bed, overturning a pitcher full of water. "Damn!" she grumbled as she almost fell flat on her face.

That's when Jason showed up, catching her in his strong arms. "WHAT are you doing?!" he exclaimed. "You shouldn't be out of of bed."

She was so frail and wearing nothing more than a thin hospital nightgown. He held her against him, staring down into her face. She was grimacing with determination. "I have to get to my baby. He needs me."

"I'll take you to see him," Jason promised as he helped her sit down in a nearby wheelchair. He too was eager to see their son. It seemed like forever since he had laid eyes upon the newborn, while in reality, it had been just a few hours.

"Jase, do you think he will hate me?"

"Who?" Jason asked as he pushed her wheelchair down the hallway toward the NICU nursery.

"The baby. I should have taken better care of him. I should have..."

"It wasn't your fault, Carly. Bobbie said so. What happened to the baby, it was just one of those things. He's going to be okay."

"Are you sure?"

"He's your kid, isn't he? The boy is as tough as nails."

Carly smiled a little bit, despite her worries. "I am glad you're here, Jase. You make everything better."

Her smile faded quickly. Nothing could prepare her for the sight of her tiny child as soon as they entered the nursery. Her little one was tied up to all sorts of tubes and wires. He was adorable despite the bandage covering his chest, the only visible sign that he had undergone a risky surgery before he was even 24 hours old.

"Ohhh my God, no!" Carly cried out, completely traumatized as she stared at her baby son.

As Jason lifted her up to get a better view of the baby, she held her hand against her mouth, sobbing inconsolably. "Jason, _look_ what I did to him," she said in a hopeless whimper. "Ohhh no...ohhh no! Not my baby!"

"You didn't do this. It just happened; I swear. He's going to be just fine."

She continued to cry as she gazed at the infant who wore a tiny knitted blue hat. It was all he was wearing, despite a small diaper. "Would you like to touch him?" Jason asked. "The doctor said it's okay. He knows you're here."

"No... no! I can't!" Carly cried out, trying to back away.

Jason held onto her tightly so she wouldn't fall. "I want to go back to my room now. I can't look at him anymore... I just can't."

"Okay," Jason said as he brushed his lips against the top of her head. "You do need to get some rest."

She turned in Jason's arms, pressing her tear-wet face against his chest. She inhaled his scent as she continued to weep. She felt like such a terrible mother and all she wanted to do in that moment was to run... but since she couldn't, she held on tight to Jason and cried.

Jason responded by wrapping his arms around her, letting her get all of her emotions out. Once she was somewhat subdued, he helped her back into the wheelchair so he could return her to her room. "Carly, are you okay?" he asked her, but she didn't answer. She was lethargic, lost between a state of total exhaustion and complete despair.


	17. Carly's Not Herself

**Carly's Not Herself**

Jason was concerned about Carly. Ever since he had taken her to the nursery to view their son, she had barely said a word. She just sat there in her hospital bed, staring off into space blindly as silent tears fell from her sad eyes. Jason's heart was breaking as he held her hand, trying to lend her his strength.

"Carly, talk to me," he urged. "What are you thinking right now?"

She didn't respond. She let out a little sigh, closed her eyes, and lay her head back against her pillow. Her hand went completely still within his. She had fallen into an exhausted sleep.

Jason stood, brushing his lips lightly against her forehead. "Rest well," he whispered. "I will be right back."

He found Bobbie standing in the hallway, right outside Carly's hospital room. "How's Carly today?" Bobbie asked cheerfully. "I saw the baby a little earlier. He's doing so well after the surgery ...such a strong little guy and super cute, too."

"I am glad the baby is well, but I am worried about Carly," Jason stated. "She's so quiet; she's just not herself."

"She's been through so much... the medical trauma and having the baby far too soon," Bobbie surmised. "She seems to think it is her fault that the baby came too soon and he required surgery for his heart condition. Jason, she's showing signs of postpartum depression."

"What can I do to help her?"

"Just do everything you've already been doing. Be there for her. Let her know you'll be by her side every step of the way."

"But she didn't want to touch the baby, as if she'd break him."

"She's afraid. She'll have to face her fears, but first she'll have to forgive herself, even if she didn't truly do anything wrong. She loves that baby so much. Her heart is broken because she thinks she has somehow hurt him."

Jason sighed. It was tearing him apart to see Carly in such a broken state. He wanted to fix it for her ASAP, but he couldn't. It was going to take some time.

Bobbie lightly touched Jason's hand. "Everything will be okay in the end. I know it will," she tried to reassure him.

"Thank you, Bobbie. You're a great nurse and such a wonderful person."

"There was a time when I loathed Carly, but now I see her as she truly is...a young woman who was hurting and lashing out in her pain. She just wants her baby to be healthy and safe... and I want that, too."

Just then Bobbie was called away via the hospital's intercom on an apparent emergency, so Jason walked toward the nursery to see his newborn baby boy. He stood in awe as he gazed at the tiny figure - his and Carly's son.

"Hey there, little guy," he said as he approached the baby. "Daddy's here."

In the meantime, AJ stealthily walked down the hall toward Carly's hospital room. He wanted to pay a little visit to the woman who had lied to everyone. With Jason away, he had the perfect opportunity to confront Carly about what happened that night in Jason's room above Jake's. His memories had to returned now that the baby had been born. Carly had a LOT of explaining to do and he was determined to get some answers.


End file.
